


Fifty shades of gold: Take a flight with me.

by Ohgingersnap



Series: 50 SHADES OF MALEC. [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Alec Lightwood, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Better Than Fifty Shades of Grey, Bottom Alec Lightwood, CEO Magnus Bane, College Student Alec Lightwood, Daddy Kink, Dark Magnus Bane, Dom Magnus Bane, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Gay Alec Lightwood, Helicopters, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, M/M, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Not Beta Read, References to Canon, Rewrite, Sexual Tension, Shy Alec Lightwood, Sub Alec Lightwood, Sugar Daddy, Top Magnus Bane, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pansexual magnus bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: "You like him then?""Yes.""Like him enough to-” This time he ridiculously humps the air and I have to swat at him to make him quit."Gross Jace, what are you eight?”--------------------------"You're secure, no escaping," he whispers, his eyes are scorching. "Breathe, Alexander," he adds softly. Reaching up, he caresses my stubble free cheek, running his long fingers down to my chin which he grasps between his thumb and forefinger.--------------Oh god.. I think I'm going to faint. My fate is in his hands, I hope he doesn't crush it in the middle of his palms.--------------"No, Alexander it doesn't. Firstly, I don't make love. I fuck... hard. Secondly, there's a lot more discussing to do, and thirdly, you don't yet know what you're in for. You could still run for the hills. Come, I want to show you my playroom."------Chapter six
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 50 SHADES OF MALEC. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099022
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	Fifty shades of gold: Take a flight with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here I am again writing a chapter in a few hours.
> 
> I do apologize if there are any mistakes my brain has really stopped working at this point so.
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter. All your positive comments have seriously made my day and they mean so much to me! So thank you al for leaving them. <3
> 
> Things are really starting to heat up in here so make sure you grab a fan before you start reading.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Magnus opens the passenger door to the black Audi SUV, and I clamber in. It's a beast of a car. He hasn't mentioned the outburst of passion that exploded in the elevator.  _ Should I?  _ Should we talk about it or pretend that it didn't happen? It hardly seems real,  _ my first kiss. _ As time ticks on, I assign it a mystical, heavenly legend, Shadow world type status. It never happened,  _ it never existed. _ Perhaps I imagined it all.  _ No. _

I touch my lips, swollen from his kiss; chapped almost from the roughness and urgency that the kiss held. It definitely happened.  _ I am now a changed man. _ I want this man;  _ no angel, _ so desperately as if I was the parched desert and he was the sea, and he wanted me.

I glance at him. Magnus is his usual polite but distant self.

_ How confusing. _

He starts the engine and reverses out of his space in the parking lot. He switches on the built in spotify player. The car interior is filled with the sweetest, most magical sound of a woman singing. _ Oh wow...  _ all my senses are in disarray, so this is _ doubly affecting. _ It sends delicious shivers up my spine. Magnus pulls out onto Park Avenue, and he drives with easy, somewhat lazy confidence.

"What are we listening to?"

"It's called War of Hearts, by the artist Ruelle. Do you like it?"

"Magnus, it's wonderful."

"It is, isn't it?" he grins, glancing at me. And for a fleeting moment, he seems his age; young, carefree, and  _ heart-stoppingly beautiful. _ Is this the key to him?  _ Music? _ I sit and listen to the soft call of the woman's voice, powerful yet heartbreaking at the same time.

_ I try so hard not to overthink the lyrics; in fact I don’t let myself think about the lyrics at all. Instead I allow myself to focus on the powerful drums and the ladies alluring voice. _

"Can I hear that again?"

"Of course." Magnus pushes a button with one of his black dipped nails, and the music is surrounding me once more. It's so raw, and sweet, and powerful all at once. A love song and a song about heartbreak. 

_ A love song. _

"You like Cinematic music?" I ask, hoping for a rare insight into his personal preferences and hoping that I can distract my mind from the song's meaning.

"My taste is eccentric, Alexander, everything from Rock solid Panda to Mondana to Beethoven and sometimes even Rob Zombie “ He throws a teasing wink over to me, and my heart  _ Stops. _ “ It all depends on my mood. What about you?"

"Me too.” I say softly,  _ and definitely didn't shout the words at him. _ “Though I don't know who half of those artists are."

He turns and gazes at me briefly before his eyes are back on the road, a hint of a smile curling at the corner of his mouth.

"I'll play them for you sometime Alexander." Magnus fully grins at me this time.

He presses a button, and Madonna starts singing.  _ Hmm _ ... I like over toward the screen console and see the title **Like a virgin.** _ How appropriate. _ I blush at the thought.

The music is interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing over the car speakers. Magnus hits a button on the steering wheel.

"Bane," he snaps. He's so brusque.

"Mr. Bane, it's Fell here. I have the information you require." A rasping, british sounding voice comes over the speakers.

"Good. Email it to me. Anything to add?"

"No sir."

He presses the button, then the call ceases and the music is back.  _ No goodbye or thanks. _ I'm so glad that I never seriously entertained the thought of working for him. I shudder at the very idea. He's just too controlling and cold with his employees.  _ The music cuts off again for the phone. _

"Bane."

"The NDA has been emailed to you, Mr. Bane." A woman's voice.

"Good. That's all, Catarina."

"Good day, sir."

Magnus hangs up by pressing a button on the steering wheel. The music is on very briefly when the phone rings again.  _ Holy hell, _ is this his life, constant nagging phone calls?

"Bane," he snaps.

"Hi, Magnus, did you get laid?"

"Hello, Clary - I'm on speaker phone, and I'm not alone in the car," Magnus sighs.

"Who's with you?"

Magnus rolls his golden colored eyes.

"Alexander Lightwood."

"Hi, Alec!"

_ Alec! _

"Hello, Clary." I say stiffly as I shift in my seat, trying not to show my discomfort.

"I have heard a lot about you," Clary murmurs teasingly.  _ Magnus frowns. _

"Don't believe a word Jace says."

Clary laughs like I told some hilarious joke.

"I'm dropping  _ Alexander _ off now." Magnus emphasizes my name. "Shall I pick you up?"

"Sure."

"See you shortly." Magnus hangs up, and the music is back.

"Why do you insist on calling me Alexander?"

"Because it's your name."

"I prefer Alec."

"Do you now?" he murmurs, his nails rapping lightly on the steering wheel.

We are almost at my apartment. _ It's not taken long. _

"Alexander," he muses. I scowl at him, but he ignores my expression. "What happened in the elevator - it won't happen again,  _ well _ , not unless it's premeditated."

He pulls up outside my duplex. I belatedly realize he's not asked me where I live -  _ yet he knows. _ But then he sent the books, of course he knows where I live.  _ What able, cell-phone-tracking, helicopter owning, stalker wouldn't. _

Why won't he kiss me again? I pout at the thought.  _ I don't understand.  _

Honestly, his surname should be Cryptic,  _ not Bane. _ He climbs out of the car, walking with easy, slim-legged grace round to my side to open the door, ever the gentleman - except perhaps in  _ rare _ , precious moments in elevators. I flush at the memory of his mouth on mine, and the thought that I'd been unable to touch him enters my mind. I wanted to run my fingers through his dark, neat hair, but I'd been unable to move my hands. _ I am retrospectively frustrated. _

"I liked what happened in the elevator," I murmured as I climbed out of the car. I'm not sure if I hear an audible gasp,  _ but I choose to ignore it  _ and head up the steps to the front door.

Jace and Clary are sitting at our dining table. The fourteen-thousand-dollar books have disappeared.  _ Thank the heavens.  _ I have plans for them.

When we enter Jace has the most un-Jace ridiculous grin on his face, and he looks mussed up in a sexy kind of way. Magnus follows me into the living area, and in spite of his I've-been-having-a-good-time-all-night grin, Jace eyes him suspiciously.

"Hi Alec." he leaps up to hug me, then holds me at arm's length so that he can examine me. He frowns and turns to Magnus.

"Good morning, Magnus," he says, and his tone is a little hostile.

"Mr. Wayland," he says in a stiff formal way.

"Magnus, his name is Jace," Clary grumbles.

"Jace." Magnus gives him a polite nod and glares at Clary who grins and rises to hug me too.

"Hi, Alec," She smiles, her green like eyes twinkling, and I don't like her  _ immediately.  _

"Hi, Clary," I smile at her, and I'm aware that I might be grimacing a little too hard for the smile to look natural.

"Clary, we'd better go." Magnus says mildly.

"Sure." She turns to Jace and pulls him into her arms and gives him a long lingering kiss.

_ Ew... get a room _ .

I stare at my feet, embarrassed. I glance up at Magnus, and he's watching me intently. I narrow my eyes at him.  _ Why can't you kiss me like that?  _ Clary continues to kiss Jace, sweeping him off his feet and dipping him into a dramatic hold so that his hair touches the ground as she kisses him hard.

_ WOW, ok.  _ I hold back a giggle as I take in Jaces wild golden hair and wide eyes.

"Later Jace" She says as she smiles softly.

Jace just _ melts _ . I've never seen him melt before - the words comely and compliant come to mind. _ Compliant Jace _ , boy, Clary must be  _ good. _ Magnus rolls his eyes and stares down at me, his expression unreadable, although maybe he's mildly amused. He smooths a wild strand of my hair that has worked its way up my head behind my ear. My breath hitches at the contact, and I lean my head slightly into his fingers. His eyes soften, and he runs his thumb across my lower lip. _ My blood sears in my veins. _ And all too quickly, his touch is _ gone. _

"Later, Alec." he murmurs, and I have to laugh because it's so unlike him. But even though I know he's being irreverent, the endearment tugs at something deep inside me.

"I'll pick you up at eight." He turns to leave, opening the front door and stepping out onto the porch. Clary follows him to the car but turns and blows Jace another kiss, and I feel an unwelcome pang of _ jealousy. _

"So, did you guys have sex?" Jace asks as we watch them climb into the car and drive off, the burning curiosity evident in his voice.

"No," I snap irritably, hoping that will halt the questions. We head back into the apartment. "You obviously did, though." I can't contain my envy. Jace always manages to ensnare men and women alike. He is irresistible, beautiful, sexy, funny, forward... all the things that I'm _ not. _ But his answering grin is infectious.

"And I'm seeing her again this evening." He claps his hand onto my back and wiggles his eyebrows. I roll my eyes in return and shrug his hand off. He cannot contain his excitement and happiness, and I can't help but feel happy for him.  _ A happy Jace... this is going to be interesting. _

"Magnus is taking me Downtown this evening."

"Downtown?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you will-” Jace wiggles his hips as he stares at me awkwardly “then?"

"Oh, I hope so."

"You like him then?"

"Yes."

"Like him enough to-” This time he ridiculously humps the air and I have to swat at him to make him quit.

"Gross Jace, what are you eight?”

The man in question only laughs in return.

"Wow. So Alec lightwood, finally falling for a man, and it's Magnus Bane - hot, sexy billionaire." He teases me as he walks backwards and I have an overwhelming urge to  _ trip  _ him.

"Oh yeah - it's all about the money." I smirk, and we both fall into a fit of giggles.

"Is that a new shirt?" he asks, and I let him have all the unexciting details about my night, that I know if I didn't tell him now he would just find a way to get it out of me later.

"Has he kissed you yet?" he asks as he makes coffee.

_ I blush. _

"Once."

"Once!" he scoffs as if offended.

I nod, rather shame faced.

"He's very reserved."

He frowns.

"That's odd."

"I don't think odd covers it really," I murmur.

"We need to make sure you're simply irresistible for this evening," he says with determination.

_ Oh no _ ... this sounds like it will be time consuming, humiliating, and downright painful.

"I have to be at work in an hour." I say, hoping that Jace would just drop it.

"I can work with that timeframe. Come on." Jace grabs my hand and takes me into his bedroom.

The day drags at The institute even though we're busy. We've hit the summer season, so I have to spend two hours restocking the shelves once the shop is closed. It's mindless work, and it gives me too much time to think.  _ I've not really had a chance all day. _

Under Jace's tireless and frankly intrusive instruction, my facial hair and under region are shaved to perfection, the strays of my eyebrows plucked, and my lips layered in chapstick.  _ It has been a most unpleasant experience. _ But he assures me that this is what men expect these days.  _ What else will he expect?  _ I have to convince Jace that this is what I want to do. For some strange reason, he doesn't trust him, maybe because he's so stiff and formal? He says he can't put his finger on it, but I have promised to text him when I arrive Downtown. I haven't told him about the helicopter, _ he'd freak the fuck out. _

_ I also have the Andrew issue. _ He's left three messages and seven missed calls on my cell.

He's also called home twice. Jace has been very vague as to where I am. He'll know he's covering for me. Jace doesn't do anything vague. But I have decided to let him stew.  _ I'm still so angry with him. _

Magnus mentioned some kind of serious discussion, and I don't know if he was joking or if Its going to turn into a three hour long talk just about sex.  _ It's so frustrating trying to guess. _ And on top of all the angst, I can barely contain my excitement or my nerves.  _ Tonight's the night! _

After all this time, am I ready for this? My inner god glares at me, tapping his foot impatiently. He's been ready for this for years, and he's ready for  _ anything  _ with Magnus Bane, but I still don't understand what he sees in me... awkward Alec Lightwood - it makes no sense.

He is punctual, of course, and waiting for me when I leave The institute. He climbs out of the back of the Audi to open the door and smiles warmly at me.

"Good evening, Mr. Lightwood," he says.

"Mr. Bane." I nod politely to him as I climb into the backseat of the car. Raphael is sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hello, Raphael," I say.

"Good evening, Mr. Lightwood," his voice is polite and professional, but gaze cold. Magnus climbs into the other side and clasps my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze that I feel all the way though my body.

"How was work?" he asks, his voice gentle.

"Very long," I reply, and my voice is husky, too low, and full of need.

"Yes, it's been a long day for me too." His tone is serious.

"What did you do?" I managed to say.

"I went hiking with Clary." His thumb strokes my knuckles, back and forth, and my heart skips a beat as my breathing accelerates.  _ How does he do this to me?  _ He's only touching a very small area of my body, and the hormones are fucking soaring like Apollo.

The drive to the heliport is short and, before I know it, we arrive. I wonder where the fabled helicopter might be. We're in a built-up area of the city and even I know helicopters need space to take off and land. Raphael parks, climbs out, and opens my car door. Magnus is beside me in an instant and takes my hand again.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod and want to say anything, but I can't articulate the words as I'm too nervous,  _ too excited. _

"Raphael." He nods curtly at his driver, and we head into the building, straight to a set of elevators. _ Elevator.  _ The memory of our kiss this morning comes back to haunt me.

I have thought of nothing else all day. Daydreaming at the register at The institute. _ Twice _ Mrs. Rollins had to shout my name to bring me back to Earth. To say I've been distracted would be the understatement of the year. Magnus glances up at me, a slight smile on his lips _. Ha! _ He's thinking about it too.  __

_ Right? _

"It's only three floors," he says dryly, his gold flecked eyes dancing with amusement. He's telepathic surely.  _ It's spooky. _

I try to keep my face impassive as we enter the elevator. The doors close, and it's there, the weird electrical attraction crackling between us, enslaving me. I close my eyes in a vain attempt to ignore it. He tightens his grip on my hand, and five seconds later the doors open on to the roof of the building. And there it is, a white helicopter with the name Bane Enterprises written in blue with the company logo on the side.  _ Surely this is misuse of Company property. _

He leads me to a small office where an older man sits behind a white desk.

"Here's your flight plan, Mr. Bane. All external checks are done. It's ready and waiting sir. You're free to go."

"Thank you." Magnus smiles warmly at him.

_ Oh.  _ Someone deserving of the polite treatment from Magnus, perhaps he's not an employee? I stare at the old guy in awe.

"Let's go," Magnus says, and we make our way toward the helicopter. When we're up close, _ it's much bigger than I thought _ . I expected it to be a roadster version for two, but it has at least seven seats. Magnus opens the door and directs me to one of the seats at the very front.

" **Sit** \- don't touch anything," he orders as he clambers in behind me.

He shuts the door with a slam. I'm glad that the area is floodlit, otherwise I'd find it difficult to see inside the small cockpit. I sit down in my allotted seat, and he crouches beside me to strap me into the harness. It's a four-point harness with all the straps connecting to one central buckle. He tightens both of the upper straps, so I can hardly move.

He's so close and intent on what he's doing. _ If I could only lean forward _ , my nose would be in his hair. He smells, clean, spicy,  _ heavenly _ , but I'm fastened securely into my seat and effectively immobile. He glances up and smiles, like he's enjoying his usual private joke, his golden eyes heated. He's so tantalizingly close. I hold my breath as he pulls at one of the upper straps.

"You're secure, no escaping," he whispers, his eyes are scorching. "Breathe, Alexander," he adds softly. Reaching up, he caresses my stubble free cheek, running his long fingers down to my chin which he grasps between his thumb and forefinger. He leans forward and plants a brief, chaste kiss on my lips,  _ leaving me reeling, _ my insides clenching at the thrilling, unexpected touch of his lips.

"I like this harness," he whispers.

_ What? _

He sits down beside me and buckles himself into his seat, then begins a protracted procedure of checking gauges and flipping switches and buttons from the mind-boggling array of dials and lights and switches in front of me. Little lights wink and flash from various dials, and the whole of the instrument panel lights up.

"Put your cans on," he says, pointing to a set of headphones in front of me. I pop them on, and the rotor blades start. They are deafening. He puts his headphones on and continues flipping various switches.

"I'm just going through all the pre-flight checks." Magnus's disembodied voice is in my ears through the headphones.  _ I turn and grin at him. _

"Do you know what you are doing?" I ask. He turns and smiles at me.

"I've been a fully qualified pilot for four years, Alexander, you're safe with me." He gives me a wolfish grin. "Well, while we're flying," he adds and winks at me.

_ Oh my gosh. Magnus Bane will be the death of me I swear. _

"Are you ready?"

I nod wide eyed.

"Okay, tower. PDX this is Charlie Tango Golf - Golf Echo Hotel, cleared for take-off. Please confirm, over."

"Charlie Tango - you are clear. PDX to call, proceed to one four thousand, heading zero one zero, over. "

"Roger tower, Charlie Tango set, over and out. Here we go," he adds to me, and the helicopter rises slowly and smoothly into the air.

Manhattan disappears in front us as we head into US airspace, though my stomach remains firmly on the ground.  _ Whoa! _ All the bright lights shrink until they are twinkling sweetly below us. It's like looking out from inside a fish bowl. Once we're higher, there really is nothing to see. It's pitch black, not even the moon to shed any light on our journey.  _ How can he see where we're going? _

"Eerie isn't it?" Magnus's voice is in my ears.

"How do you know you're going the right way?"

"Here." He points his long index finger at one of the gauges, and it shows an electronic compass. "This is an EC135 Eurocopter. One of the safest in its class. It's equipped for night flight." He glances and grins at me.

"There's a helipad on top of the building I live in. That's where we're heading."

Of course there's a helipad where he lives.  _ I am so out of my league here. _ His face is softly illuminated by the lights on the instrument panel. He's concentrating hard, and he's continually glancing at the various dials in front of him. I drink in his features from beneath my lashes. He has a beautiful profile. Straight nose, angled jaw, strong adam's apple - _ I'd like to run my tongue along that apple. Hmm...  _ I'd also like to feel how rough his facial hair is beneath my tongue, my fingers, against my face.

"When you fly at night, you fly blind. You have to trust the instrumentation," he interrupts my erotic reverie.

"How long will the flight be?" I manage breathlessly.  _ I wasn't thinking about sex at all, no, no way. _

"Less than an hour, the wind is in our favor."

_ Good that's good _ , less than an hour to Magnus house... that's not bad going,  _ no wonder we're flying. _

I have less than an hour before the big reveal. _ All the muscles clench deep in my belly. _

I have a serious case of butterflies. They are flourishing and hatching in my stomach.  _ Holy shit _ , what has he got in store for me?

"You okay, Alexander?"

"Yes." My answer is short, clipped, squeezed out through my nerves.

I think he smiles, but it's difficult to tell in the darkness. Magnus flicks yet another switch.

"PDX this is Charlie Tango now at one four thousand, over." He exchanges information with air traffic control. It all sounds very professional to me. I think we're moving from Manhattan's air space to Downtown International Airport's.

"Understood Sea-Tac, standing by over and out."

"Look, over there." He points to a small pin-point of light in the far distance. "That's Manhattan."

"Do you always impress your lovers this way? Come and fly in my helicopter?" I ask, genuinely interested.

"I've never bought someone up here, Alexander. It's another first for me." His voice is quiet, serious.

_ Oh _ , that was an unexpected answer. Another first?

"Are you impressed?"

"I'm awed, Magnus."

He smiles.

"Awed?" And for a brief moment, _ he's his age again. _

I nod, causing the headsoft to bop.

"You're just so... competent."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Lightwood," he says politely. I think he's pleased, but I'm not sure.

We ride into the dark night in silence for a while. The bright spot that is Downtown is slowly getting bigger.

"Sea-Tac tower to Charlie Tango. Flight plan to Escala in place. Please proceed. And standby. Over."

"This is Charlie Tango, understood Sea-Tac. Standing by, over and out."

"You obviously enjoy this," I murmur.

"What?" He glances at me. He looks quizzical in the half-light of the instruments.

"Flying," I reply.

"It requires control and concentration... how could I not love it? Though, my favorite is soaring."

"Soaring?"

"Yes. Gliding to the layperson. Gliders and helicopters - I fly them both."

"Oh."  _ Expensive hobbies. _ I remember him telling me during the interview. I on the otherhand like reading, shooting arrows and occasionally going to the movies. _ I am so out of my depth here. _

"Charlie Tango come in please, over." The disembodied voice of air traffic control interrupts my reverie. Magnus answers, sounding in control and confident.

Downtown is getting closer. We are on the very outskirts now. It looks absolutely stunning. Downtown at night, from the sky looks so small and fragile yet magical at the same time, like fairies dancing in the night.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" Magnus murmurs.

I nod enthusiastically. It looks otherworldly - unreal - and I feel like I'm on a giant film set, something syfy or equally as dramatic. 

"We'll be there in a few minutes," Magnus mutters, and suddenly my blood is pounding in my ears as my heartbeat accelerates and adrenaline spikes through my system.  _ Like a shot of tequila straight to the heart. _ He starts talking to air traffic control again, but I am no longer listening. Oh god.. I t _ hink I'm going to faint. _ My fate is in his hands,  _ I hope he doesn't crush it in the middle of his palms. _

We are now flying amongst the buildings, and up ahead I can see a tall skyscraper with a helipad on top. The word Escala is painted in white on top of the building. It's getting nearer and nearer, bigger and bigger... l _ ike my anxiety.  _ God,  _ I hope I don't let him down. _

_ He'll find me lacking in some way. _ I wish I'd listened to Jace and borrowed one of his dress shirts, but I like my black jeans, and I'm wearing a soft mint green shirt and Jace's black jacket.  _ I look smart enough. _ I grip the edge of my seat tighter and tighter, until I swear my nails are leaving indents in the dark leather.  _ I can do this. I can do this. _ I chant this mantra as the skyscraper looms below us.

The helicopter slows and hovers, and Magnus sets it down on the helipad on top of the building.  _ My heart leaps into my mouth. _ I can't decide if it's from nervous anticipation, relief that we've arrived alive, or fear that I will fail in some way. He switches the ignition off and the rotor blades slow and quiet until all I hear is the sound of my own erratically shallow breathing.

Magnus takes his headphones off, and reaches across and pulls mine off too.

"We're here," he says softly.

His look is so intense, half in shadow and half in the bright white light from the landing lights. Demon and angel, it's a fitting metaphor for Magnus. He looks strained. His jaw is clenched and his eyes are tight. He unfastens his seatbelt and reaches over to unbuckle mine. His face is inches from mine.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You know that don't you?" His tone is so earnest, desperate even, his gold eyes impassioned. _ He takes me by surprise. _

"I'd never do anything I didn't want to do, Magnus." And as I say the words, I don't quite feel their conviction because at this moment in time - I'd probably do anything for this man seated beside me.  _ But this does the trick. _ He's calm again.

He eyes me warily for a moment, before he eases his way gracefully to the door of the helicopter and opens it. He jumps out, waiting for me to follow, and takes my hand as I clamber down, alot less gracefully onto the helipad. It's very windy on top of the building, and I'm nervous about the fact that I'm standing at least thirty stories high in an unenclosed space. Magnus wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me tightly against his smaller frame.

"Come," he shouts above the noise of the wind. He drags me over to an elevator shaft and, after tapping a number into a keypad, the doors open. It's warm inside and all mirrored glass. I can see Magnus to infinity everywhere I look, and the wonderful thing is,  _ he's holding me to infinity too _ . Magnus taps another code into the keypad, then the doors close and the elevator descends.

Moments later, we're in an all-brick foyer. In the middle is a round, dark wood table littered with dark purple candles. On the walls there are paintings,  _ everywhere. _ He opens two double doors, and the dark purple theme in the previous room continues through the wide corridor and directly opposite where a palatial room opens up. It's the main living area, double height.  _ Huge is too small a word for it. _ The far wall is covered head to toe in bookshelves that are surrounded by glass walls and leads onto a balcony that overlooks Downtown New york.

To the right is an imposing 'L' shaped sofa that could sit ten adults  _ comfortably.  _ It faces an old and weathered all black wooden fireplace, that looks like something plucked out of an old farm house rather than such an expensive place such as this. 

The fire is lit and flaming gently. On the left beside us, by the entryway, is the kitchen area.

All rusic with dark wood worktops and a large breakfast bar which seats six.

Near the kitchen area, in front of the glass wall, is a dining table surrounded by sixteen chairs. And tucked in the corner is a full size, shiny black grand piano. _ Oh yes _ ... of course he plays the piano too. There is art of all shapes and sizes on all the walls. _ In fact _ , this apartment looks more like a gallery than a place to live.

"Can I take your jacket?" Magnus asks. I shake my head.  _ I'm still cold from the wind on the helipad. _

"Would you like a drink?" he asks. I blink at him _. Is he trying to be funny? _ For one second, I think about asking for a margarita - _ but I don't have the nerve. _

"I'm going to have a glass of white wine, would you like to join me?"

"Yes, please," I murmur.

I am standing in this enormous room feeling out of place. I walk over to the glass wall, and I realize that the lower half of the wall opens concertina-style onto the balcony. Downtown is lit up and lively in the background. I walk back to the kitchen area - it takes a few seconds, it's so far from the glass wall - and Magnus is opening a bottle of wine.  _ He's removed his jacket. _

"Pouilly Fume okay with you?"

"I know nothing about wine, Magnus. I'm sure it will be fine." My voice is soft and hesitant. My heart is thumping. _ I want to run. _ This is seriously rich. Seriously over-the-top Bill Gates style wealth-but yet there is such a homey feel to the place.  _ How does he manage that?  _

_ What am I even doing here? _ You know very well what you're doing here - my subconscious sneers at me.  _ Yes _ , I want to be in Magnus Bane's bed.

"Here." He hands me a glass of wine. Even the glasses are rich... heavy, contempo-rary, crystal.  _ I take a sip, _ and the wine is light, crisp, and delicious.

"You're very quiet, and you're not even blushing. In fact - I think this is the palest I've ever seen you, Alexander," he murmurs. "Are you hungry?"

I shake my head.  _ Not for food. _

"It's a very big place you have here."

"Big?"

"Big."

"It is big," he agrees, and his eyes glow with amusement.  _ I take another sip of wine. _

"Do you play?" I point my chin at the piano.

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Yes."

"Of course you do. Is there anything you can't do well?"

"Yes... a few things." He takes a sip of his wine. _ He doesn't take his eyes off me. _ I feel them following me as I turn and glance around this vast room. _ Room is the wrong word. _

It's not a room - it's a mission statement.

"Do you want to sit?"

I nod, and he takes my hand and leads me to the large black couch. As I sit, I'm struck by the fact that I feel like an absolute idiot looking around his house with absolutely no idea what to do with myself. I chuckle to myself as I take another sip of wine and try to wash away the feeling of anxiety underneath the crisp taste of the alcohol.

"What's so amusing?" He sits down beside me, turning to face me. He rests his head on his right hand, his elbow propped on the back of the couch.  _ Such an elegant and sassy pose. _

"Why did you give me Tess of the D'Urbervilles specifically?" I ask. Magnus stares at me for a moment.  _ I think he's surprised by my question. _

"Well, you said you liked Thomas Hardy."

"Is that the only reason?" Even I can hear the disappointment in my voice. His mouth presses into a hard line.

"It seemed appropriate. I could hold you to some impossibly high ideal like Angel Clare or debase you completely like Alec D'Urberville," he murmurs, and his golden eyes flash dark and dangerous.

"If there are only two choices, I'll take the debasement." I whisper, gazing at him. My subconscious is staring at me in awe. He gasps.

"Alexander, stop biting your lip, please. It's very distracting. You don't know what you're saying."

"That's why I'm here."

_ He frowns. _

"Yes. Would you excuse me a moment?" He disappears through a wide doorway on the far side of the room. He's gone for a couple of minutes and returns with a document.

"This is a non-disclosure agreement." He shrugs and has the grace to look a little embarrassed. "My lawyer insists on it." He hands it to me. _ I'm completely bemused. _ "If you're going for option two, debasement, you'll need to sign this."

"And if I don't want to sign anything?"

"Then it's Angel Clare's high ideals, well, for most of the book anyway."

"What does this agreement mean?"

"It means you cannot disclose anything about us. Anything, to anyone."

I stare at him in disbelief.  _ Holy shit _ . It's bad, really bad, and now I'm  _ very  _ curious to know.

"Okay. I'll sign."

He hands me a pen.

"Aren't you even going to read it?"

"No."

He frowns.

"Alexander, you should always read anything you sign," he admonishes me.

"Magnus, what you fail to understand is that I wouldn't talk about us to anyone, anyway. Even Jace. So it's immaterial whether I sign an agreement or not. If it means so much to you, or your lawyer... whom you obviously talk to, then fine. I'll sign."

He gazes down at me, and he nods gravely.

"Fair point well made, Mr. Lightwood."

I lavishly sign on the dotted line of both copies and hand one back to him. Folding the other, I place it inside my back pocket and take a large swig of my wine.  _ I'm sounding so much braver than I'm actually feeling. _

"Does this mean you're going to make love to me tonight, Magnus?"  _ Holy shit.  _ Did I just say that? His mouth drops open slightly, but he recovers quickly.

"No, Alexander it doesn't. Firstly, I don't make love. I fuck... _ hard. _ Secondly, there's a lot more discussing to do, and thirdly, you don't yet know what you're in for. You could still run for the hills. Come, I want to show you my playroom."

My mouth drops open. Holy shit, that sounded so...  _ hot. _ But why are we looking at a playroom? I am mystified.

"You want to play on your Playstation? Or is it a gameroom as in sports?" I ask. He laughs, boisterously.

"No, Alexander, no Playstation, no Xbox, no sports. Come." He stands, holding out his tanned hand. I let him lead me back out to the corridor. On the right of the double doors, where we came in, another door leads to a staircase. We go up to the second floor and turn right. Producing a key from his pocket, he unlocks yet another door and takes a deep breath.

"You can leave anytime. The helicopter is on stand-by to take you whenever you want to go, you can stay the night and go home in the morning. It's fine whatever you decide."

"Just open the damn door, Magnus." I say voice shaking and nerves almost frying from how on edge they are.

He opens the door and stands back to let me in. I gaze at him once more.  _ I so want to know what's in here. _ Taking a deep breath I walk in.

And it feels like I've time-traveled back to the sixteenth century and the Spanish Inquisition.

_ Holy fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos it feeds me and I'm always hungry!!!!!
> 
> Next chapter should be out in a week or two.
> 
> Please let me know what your favorite part was. :)
> 
> Till next time <3


End file.
